Untold Feelings
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: It's not like Rigby to feel this way, he just does, it's not Mordecai's fault and it isn't his fault. It's just one of those things. Rigby has a crush on Mordecai and is too scared to tell him. Will he confess? Or will he just keep it a secret? Or does Mordecai have feelings for Rigby? Read to find out! Rated T for Violence and Infrequent Swearing. (First Morby Story) :D
1. Secrecy

UNTOLD FEELINGS

Saturday 3:21AM

Rain poured down outside a large green house in the middle of a beautiful park. Inside the house, a blue jay and a small brown raccoon were sleeping in their room. The raccoon's name was Rigby and he slept on a rusty old trampoline, while the blue jay's name was Mordecai, Mordecai slept on a large bed at the left side of the room.

Rigby was lying awake on his trampoline, his mind filled with thoughts about various things; His life, His Job but the most important thing in his head, was his best friend; Mordecai. You see, Rigby had a crush on Mordecai, he didn't know how it started, and all he knew was that it started just as they left high school. Rigby thought about his prior life, how many failed relationships with other girls, but all he could think about is how close he was to Mordecai.

Rigby looked to his right and stared at Mordecai, sleeping close by. He noticed that Mordecai was moving around in his sleep. Rigby thought this was cute, he adored his best friend, though he knew clearly, that Mordecai didn't feel the same way as Rigby did. Rigby covered his face with some of some dirty clothes which he never wore and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Mordecai's alarm clock went off. Mordecai woke up abruptly and turned off the alarm clock. Mordecai gave a glance towards Rigby's trampoline and noticed his friend was laying on the ground next to it, Mordecai tip-toed closer to Rigby and laughed a bit. Rigby was mimicking a kitten with a ball of yarn. _"Aww…that's so cute."_ Mordecai smiled, the day hadn't barely begun and he already knew it was gonna be a good one.

It was a very warm day today, Mordecai looked out his window and noticed that it had rained last night. Mordecai walked over towards the door, but not before glancing at Rigby again before he closed the door behind him. He closed it softly so it didn't wake his friend. Mordecai went to the bathroom and got in front of the mirror. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Then walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

Rigby woke up and screamed. He had just had one of the worst nightmares he had ever had in his life. "Oh…it was just a dream…" Rigby thought to himself. "Why am I on the floor…? I must have fallen off my trampoline when I fell asleep this morning." He muttered to himself, getting off the floor. He noticed Mordecai wasn't in his bed. "He must be downstairs." Rigby continued. Rigby opened the closed the door, then walked down the stairs.

Rigby walked into the kitchen and noticed that Mordecai was making a couple of meatball subs. "Oh, dude! Meatball subs!?" Rigby exclaimed. "Yeah, want one?" Mordecai asked, smiling a bit. "Oh yeah-Yuh!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai laughed a bit as he handed one of the subs to Rigby. "Meatball Subs for breakfast! Ha you know me well bro!" Rigby laughed, stuffing his face with the meatball sub.

After a few minutes of talking with each other and eating their meatball subs, the two friends went outside, enjoying every second of their day off. "Wanna go to the video game store?" Mordecai asked. "Definitely!" Rigby replied, fist bumping his friend. The two friends walked down to the video game store. The entered the store and looked around for a new game to buy. Mordecai noticed a PS3 for sale for less than a hundred dollars, plus it came with two free games. "Oh man!" Mordecai shouted.

"What?" Rigby asked. "Nothing." Mordecai replied. "Okay…" Rigby replied, going back to looking at the games. Mordecai used this opportunity to speak to the game store manager about the hundred dollar PS3 offer. "Hey man, are you still selling that PS3?" Mordecai asked, pointing to the PS3 on the shelf. "Yes. Do you want to purchase it?" The manager asked. "Yes please." Mordecai replied. "That'll be 85 dollars please." The game store manager replied, getting the PS3 off the shelf. "Alright, here you go." Mordecai said, handing over the cash.

"Okay, what two games do you want?" The game store manager asked. "Surprise me." Mordecai replied. "Alright." The game store manager replied, grabbing two random games and putting them inside the PS3 box, with the game's manuals. "Alright, thanks for shopping at GAME please come again!" The man replied, passing over the PS3 inside a plastic bag. Mordecai picked up the bag and thanked the manager. _"I hope Rigby will like this."_ Rigby thought to himself.

Tomorrow was Rigby's birthday and Mordecai wanted to give Rigby the PS3 as an awesome present, equal to what Rigby got Mordecai for his birthday. Rigby got Mordecai a brand new bed, for two hundred dollars. Mordecai didn't know what to say when he got the present, so now he wanted to return the favour to Rigby.

Mordecai told Rigby it was time to go and brought him outside. "Okay, where are we headed?" Rigby asked. "Home." Mordecai replied, hiding the plastic bag in the back of the cart. Mordecai drove Rigby back to the park and they went inside. Mordecai hid the plastic bag inside the closet in their room and walked downstairs to where his friend was resting on the couch, watching the television.

"Hey dude, what're you watching?" Mordecai asked. "Just a cartoon." Rigby replied. "What's the cartoon?" Mordecai asked. "Just Adventure Time." Rigby replied, turning off the television. "Wanna play video games?" Mordecai replied. "You know I do!" Rigby laughed, turning on the game console. Rigby's smile turned into a frown as he turned on the console, Mordecai noticed this and commented. "Dude, what's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"To be honest Mordecai, this console is kinda old. Could we possibly sometime get an Xbox or PlayStation at some point? These graphics are sort of…eighties graphics." Rigby replied. Mordecai chuckled a bit to the irony of what Rigby just said. "Sure bro." Mordecai smiled. "Duh, Duh, Duh, Dig Champs!" The game spoke. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna be player one!" Rigby laughed, choosing player one. Mordecai glanced at the raccoon and looked at his smile and thought to himself; _"He has a very cute smile."_


	2. McHooligans

UNTOLD FEELINGS

Saturday 2:43PM

After a few hours, Mordecai and Rigby finished playing Dig Champs and walked up to their room. "Dude, I'm so tired…" Rigby complained. "I would have guessed you were." Mordecai replied, sitting on his bed. "Why do you say that?" Rigby asked, opening the closet. "Hey Wait!" Mordecai exclaimed. Rigby looked towards Mordecai, almost seeing the bag. "Uhh…come over here for a second." Mordecai said.

"Okay…" Rigby replied. Rigby closed the closet door and walked over to Mordecai. "Close your eyes for a second." Mordecai said. "Why?" Rigby asked. "Do it!" Mordecai shouted. "Okay! Okay!" Rigby shouted, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. Mordecai ran over to the closet and grabbed the bag and hid it under his bed. Meanwhile, Rigby was just sitting there, thinking about what Mordecai wanted.

Mordecai came back over. "Dude, you can open your eyes now." Mordecai said, removing Rigby's hands away from his eyes. Rigby blushed as Mordecai removed Rigby's paws off his face with his wing. Rigby looked at Mordecai for a second and asked; "So, what did you want?" Rigby replied, hiding his face for a second, waiting for the blush to dissipate. Mordecai thought of an excuse very quickly. "Well, I was wondering about what you wanted for your birthday…" Mordecai replied.

Rigby mentally slapped himself, he was a fool for hoping that Mordecai wanted to talk about their relationship. "Well, I'm not sure what I want." Rigby replied. "Well I thought maybe…" Mordecai began, before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" Rigby shouted. Soon a man with a large head entered the room, it was the Jolly old Man who lived a couple of rooms away in the house.

"Hi Pops." Rigby and Mordecai said. "Hello Mordecai! Hello Rigby!" Pops exclaimed. Rigby's frown disappeared when Pops entered the room, somehow, every time Pops was around, it made Rigby happy, it was almost impossible to be sad or angry around him, Rigby didn't know why. The reason why he thought it was because Pops was so innocent and so weird, in a very good way.

"How's it going fellows?" Pops asked, walking over towards the two friends sitting on the bed. "Fine, we were just talking about what to get Rigby for his birthday." Mordecai replied, smiling a bit. "Oh! I love a good old celebration! Jolly good show!" Pops laughed. "Yeah…" Rigby smiled. "Are you guys coming with us?" Pops smiled. "What are you talking about?" Mordecai asked. "We're going to McHooligans to have some fun!" Pops laughed.

"Really? We didn't know." Rigby frowned. "No? Well come with us! We're gonna have some fun!" Pops laughed. "Alright!" Rigby exclaimed, Rigby followed Pops out the door. Mordecai just smiled as the two of them left. Soon, Rigby came back; "You coming bro?" Rigby smiled. "Yeah, just give me a second." Mordecai replied. "Okay! Hurry down!" Rigby laughed, running down the stairs and laughing with Pops.

Mordecai smiled to himself, it was so cute to Mordecai about how eager Rigby was. He was always cute when he was eager. _"Oh, I love that little guy."_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai took a few seconds to process what he just said. Mordecai blushed a little bit. _"I don't like Rigby…do I?"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and grabbed his coat before walking out the door.

About ten minutes later they arrived at McHooligans and they went inside. "So, why didn't you invite us, Benson?" Mordecai asked. "I'm sorry guys, I thought you knew." Benson replied. "I thought gumball machines had good memories." Rigby joked. "Ha, Ha, very funny." Benson laughed, sitting down with the rest of the guys. The rest of the people who came were; a yeti named Skips, a ghost called High-Five-Ghost, a goat called Thomas and a zombie called Muscle Man.

"So, what's this place like?" Thomas asked. "This is your first time here?" Muscle Man asked. "Yeah, you know, turning 21 now I can go into bars and stuff." Thomas replied. "Oh yeah that's right, you helped us stop the construction of Exit 9B four years ago." Mordecai laughed. "Yeah, that was awesome." HFG replied. "So guys, let's get some drinks!" Benson chuckled. "The drinks are on me guys, what do you guys want to drink?" Benson asked.

"I'll take a Jack Daniels." Mordecai replied. "I'll have sparkling apple juice!" Pops laughed. "I'll have a glass of water." Skips said. "And we'll take some beer! Woooo!" Muscle Man exclaimed to HFG. "What about you Rigby?" Benson asked. "I'll take just a mug of Tooheys Beer." Rigby replied. Everyone else at the table just stared at Rigby. "Rigby, I didn't know you drank…" Mordecai said. "Well, I don't usually, so I guess now's the time to start, huh? Since we're not kids anymore." Rigby replied.

Mordecai just stared at Rigby. "Okay…" Mordecai laughed. "Alright, I'll be back in a second with the drinks guys!" Benson laughed. The guys began talking for a while. Until Muscle Man noticed that Rigby was staring at Mordecai, not taking his eyes off of him for a few minutes, Mordecai didn't notice though. "Hey Rigby." Muscle Man said. "Huh? Oh yeah?" Rigby asked, snapping out of his trance. "I need to talk to you for a sec, bro." Muscle Man demanded.

"But I'd rather sit here…" Rigby replied. "I said I WANT TO TALK TO YOU." Muscle Man demanded. "Fine! Fine!" Rigby shouted. "Follow me." Muscle Man said, walking outside. "Ugh... FINNNNNEEE!" Rigby exclaimed, following him outside. "I wonder what that was about." Mordecai said. While HFG, Thomas and Pops just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Muscle Man was waiting for Rigby to come outside. "What do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of…" Rigby began. "What, am I interrupting your little 'staring contest' with Mordecai?" Muscle Man laughed. "What…?" Rigby asked. "Dude, you were smiling and staring at him for over three minutes. It's like you got a crush on him!" Muscle Man laughed. Rigby's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you do, don't you!?" Muscle Man was shocked.

Rigby wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. He thought about it for a second, he had known Muscle Man for over 6 years. _"Yeah, I can trust him."_ Rigby thought to himself. "Yes, yes I do." Rigby replied. "Woah…that's heavy bro…" Muscle Man stood in shock. "Dude, I knew you two ladies were in love!" Muscle Man laughed. "No, Mordecai doesn't love me back. It's just a petty crush." Rigby replied.

"Are you sure? I have seen Mordecai give you those looks." Muscle Man explained. "Really?" Rigby asked. "Yeah bro, I think you two are perfect together." Muscle Man replied. "Well, thank you." Rigby smiled. "You want help?" Muscle Man asked. "Help? What kind of help?" Rigby asked. "To help you and Mordecai get together of course!" Muscle man put his hand on Rigby's shoulder. "Really? You would do that?" Rigby asked. "Yeah! I still owe you and Mordecai my life!" Muscle Man laughed.

"Really? How?" Rigby asked. "Remember that time you had to babysit Death's Son, Thomas?" Muscle Man asked. "Yeah." Rigby replied. "Well, you almost died to help me get my soul back, and think about all the other times you two have saved my life, let's just say I owe you so many favours more than I can count." Muscle Man smiled. "What, ten?" Rigby joked with Muscle Man. "Ha, no, now here's what you've gotta do…" Muscle Man began. But what Rigby failed to notice, is that Mordecai was peeking through the window of the bar.


	3. The Truth

UNTOLD FEELINGS 

Saturday: 8:41PM

Mordecai was speechless. He had heard everything. _"Rigby has a crush on me…?"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai backed away from the window and ran past the guys at the table and ran to the restroom, shutting the door behind him. "What's his problem!? I brought the drinks out!" Benson complained, putting a tray of drinks on the table. "Not sure. Skips replied. "I'm gonna go see if he's alright." Benson said, walking to the restrooms.

Muscle Man and Rigby came back to the table and sat down. "Where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Not sure, he ran past and shut himself in the rest room." HFG replied. "Benson went to see what was wrong." Skips replied. "Should I go check…?" Rigby asked. "No, leave it to Benson, he'll figure it out." Skips disagreed.

Meanwhile in the restroom, Mordecai shut himself in one of the stalls and put his head into his lap. Benson entered the restroom; "Mordecai, where are you?" Benson called. "Mordecai's not here right now…" Mordecai replied, with sadness in his voice. Benson opened Mordecai's stall, which was unlocked and stood in front of him. "Get out…" Mordecai faintly said. "But I thought I could…" Benson replied. "GET THE FUCK OUT." Mordecai demanded. Benson sighed and exited the restrooms.

Benson walked over to the table and sat at it. "Well?" Rigby asked. "He doesn't want to talk." Benson replied, drinking some of his beer. "Maybe I should…" Rigby began. "Don't, he doesn't want to speak to anybody, not even you." Benson sighed. "Alright…" Rigby replied, pouring some of his Jack Daniel's into a glass cup. Rigby went through different possibilities to why Mordecai was acting out. "Maybe…Mordecai is angry because I did something wrong?" Rigby asked. "I don't know." Skips replied.

"Well, we'll see when he comes out." Benson replied. After about 10 minutes, Mordecai came out, looking like he was punched in the face. Mordecai walked over and sat at the table and drunk some of drink which Benson had poured for him. The men just stared at him. "What!?" Mordecai demanded. "What's your problem, bro?" Rigby asked. "Don't. Talk. To. Me." Mordecai stated, staring daggers at Rigby.

"Mordecai, what's wrong with you?" Rigby asked, putting down his drink. Mordecai didn't answer, he just kept drinking. "Tell me, if I did something wrong." Rigby demanded. "Leave me alone to drink." Mordecai replied, refilling his cup with alcohol again. "Whatever." Rigby sighed. "I'm going for a walk." Rigby continued, leaving the table. "But…" Benson began. "Thanks for the drinks Benson, but I'd rather be alone for a bit." Rigby interrupted.

"Alright, see you back at the house, Rigby!" Pops smiled. Rigby left the bar and walked down the street for a while. He walked down to the Coffee Shop where Margaret and Eileen worked at. He knocked on the door of the coffee shop. He noticed someone answer it, it was Eileen. "Hi Rigby." She greeted awkwardly. "Hi Eileen." Rigby replied. "What did you need? I was just closing up." Eileen asked, in an annoyed tone.

Eileen wasn't really fond of Rigby anymore after Rigby told her that he was gay. But they were still good friends. At the time Rigby wasn't exactly sure if he was gay or not, but now he knows that he is.

"I just need someone to talk to." Rigby replied. Without hesitation Eileen invited Rigby inside. "Come in." Eileen replied, opening the door.

"Come take a seat." Eileen said, bringing Rigby to his and Mordecai's usual table. "Now…" Eileen started, bringing over a couple of stools to sit on. "What do you need to talk about?" Eileen asked.

"Mordecai had a bit of a fit tonight, I'm not sure why though." Rigby replied. "Have any ideas why he might have had that fit?" Eileen asked. "Not really. He might of…" Rigby began. Just then, Rigby had a horrible idea of why Mordecai was angry. "He might have heard me and Muscle Man talking…" Rigby began. "What were you talking about?" Eileen asked. "Muscle Man knows I have a crush on Mordecai. He said he'd help me out. He's a good friend, just like you Eileen." Rigby smiled, putting a hand on Eileen's shoulder.

"Thank you, Rigby." Eileen smiled. "No problem, but do you really think he would of heard me and Muscle Man?" Rigby asked. "It could be possible." Eileen replied. "Well, Shit." Rigby sighed. "What should I do?" Rigby asked. "If I were you, I'd tell him how you feel." Eileen replied.

Meanwhile, back at McHooligans, Mordecai was the only customer left, he was drinking heavily and started to feel sick. "Sir, I think you've had enough." The bartender said. "Shut up, you don't know any better…" Mordecai replied, slurring as he spoke. "I'm gonna get someone to take you home…" The bartender began, reaching for the phone. "No! I'm gonna…walk…" Mordecai replied, getting off his stool and leaving the bar. "No! It's not safe to let you go out while you're drunk!" The bartender shouted, following Mordecai outside.

"Go away, or I'll beat you up!" Mordecai threatened. "Fine, good luck finding your way home." The bartender sighed, walking back into the bar. Mordecai stumbled on the way back to the park, mumbling different words; "Hate, Animal, Die, and Kill." He repeated, over and over again.

Back at the Coffee Shop, Rigby was saying goodbye to Eileen. "Thanks again for the advice Eileen, I owe you one." Rigby smiled, giving Eileen a hug before he left. Eileen let out a happy sigh before returning to her duties. On the way back to the park, Rigby sighed, he was scared, and he wasn't sure what to say to his friend. Rigby got back to the park and opened the front door to the house. He noticed that the living room was empty. It scared him a bit.

He walked up the stairs to his room, though his gut was telling him to turn back. Rigby opened the door and noticed that his trampoline was flipped over and that pieces of paper and objects were lying all over the floor. His gut was telling him to leave, but curiosity got the best of him, he went inside the closed the door. He noticed that Mordecai was laying in his bed. "Mordecai…?" Rigby asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Mordecai turned around the grabbed Rigby's neck, making Rigby squirm. "There you are." Mordecai said. Rigby didn't recognise Mordecai's voice, it was filled with anger and hatred. Rigby was terrified, he was sure his best friend was going to kill him. But then he smelt a familiar smell, it was the smell of alcohol, something he had experience with a while ago.

"Mordecai…stop…" Rigby tried to speak as his friend was choking him. "No." Mordecai blankly said. Mordecai threw Rigby against one of the walls and lunged at him. Rigby dodged and Mordecai smashed against the wall. "Mordecai…? Are you okay…?" Rigby asked, reaching over to his friend.

Then Mordecai got up and ran towards Rigby, Rigby ran away from him and lunged at the door. He opened the door and closed it behind him, hoping to stop Mordecai. It didn't, Mordecai ran straight through the door and smashed right through it. Rigby ran down the stairs, but tripped on one of the last stairs, knocking him over. "No, Mordecai, Stop! This isn't you!" Rigby screamed, backing away. Rigby wasn't just scared, he was sure he was gonna die. Mordecai had snapped, he was going to kill Rigby and Rigby couldn't do anything about it.


	4. Rigby's Birthday

UNTOLD FEELINGS

Saturday 9:43PM

Rigby screamed for his life, he didn't want this, this was all his fault. Rigby was bawling, he was scared for his life. Mordecai looked at Rigby's face and noticed he was crying. Mordecai backed away from Rigby. He had almost killed his best friend. "What…what have I done…" Mordecai said to himself. "Mordecai…?" Rigby asked, still crying. Mordecai didn't reply, he just ran out the front door.

Mordecai just ran, he ran to the forest in the park and sat on a short log, hidden away from the outside. "Jesus…I'm such a dick…such a dick…such a…" Mordecai spoke to himself before being interrupted by a figure approaching. "Mordecai?" The voice asked. Mordecai immediately recognised the voice, it was Rigby.

"Mordecai, are you alright?" Rigby asked, coming closer. Mordecai looked at Rigby's neck and noticed red marks with a bit of blood dripping from his neck. "I…I'm sorry I almost killed you…" Mordecai began to cry. "It's…fine…" Rigby sighed. "No it's not bro, I almost killed you, because I was drunk!" Mordecai shouted. Mordecai looked at Rigby's face, he noticed the depressed look on his face and got closer.

"Rigby…" Mordecai began, getting closer to Rigby. "I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized. "I know you are…" Rigby sighed, sitting next to his friend on the log. "I can't take back what I did but…" Mordecai continued. "Yes…?" Rigby asked. "Is it true…?" Mordecai asked. "Is what true?" Rigby asked. "Do you have a crush on me?" Mordecai asked. Finally Rigby mustered up his courage and replied; "Yes. Yes I do." "I'm glad you told me." Mordecai replied.

"You're…not mad?" Rigby asked. "No. You're my brother. But there's always been something I wanted to tell you..." Mordecai smiled. "What…is it, Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "I…I…" Mordecai began. "I…think that I… Mordecai stuttered. _"Oh just do it already!" _Mordecai thought. "You can tell me man, we're brothers and you can…" Rigby began before being interrupted by something he didn't expect.

Mordecai's beak was locking with Rigby's lips. Mordecai was kissing Rigby. Rigby couldn't believe it, his crush and friend was kissing him, after all these years. Rigby kissed Mordecai back as best as he could, though he didn't know if he was a good or bad kisser, this was his first official kiss in his whole life.

"_Holy shit…"_ Rigby thought to himself. The kiss seemed to last for hours. And Mordecai and Rigby savoured every moment of it. Mordecai broke off the kiss. "I think I love you Rigby." Mordecai said, giving Rigby a large hug. "I…I love you too Mordecai…" Rigby smiled. His dream was coming true, right before his eyes, his crush had kissed him and he would never forget it.

"What now…?" Rigby asked, still lost for words. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "I mean, you kissed me, what happens now?" Rigby asked. "I think now would be a good time to upgrade from friend to boyfriend, eh?" Mordecai laughed, giving his friend another hug. "I…I'd like that." Rigby smiled. Mordecai led Rigby back to the house and took him upstairs. Mordecai sat on his bed while Rigby walked over to his trampoline.

"Dude, where are you going?" Mordecai asked. "I'm going to my bed, where I sleep." Rigby replied. "You know, since we're kinda…boyfriends now, you know you can just sleep in my bed." Mordecai replied. "Really…?" Rigby asked. "Yes, I'm not gonna let you sleep on that pile of shit." Mordecai smiled. Rigby ran over to the bed with an eager look on his face. "You know, you look cute when you're eager." Mordecai smiled. "Stop talking." Rigby whispered. Mordecai laughed as he brought Rigby up onto the bed. "Good Night Rigbone." Mordecai smiled, giving Rigby a little peck on the cheek which made Rigby blush. "Good night Mordecai." Rigby smiled, falling asleep in Mordecai's arms.

The next morning, Mordecai woke up and remembered that it was Rigby's birthday. He slowly and careful got out of the bed, trying not to wake Rigby up. He slowly pulled the bag from under the bed and brought it downstairs with him. Mordecai unplugged and remove the connections from the old video game console and plugged in the PS3. "There we go." Mordecai said, after he finished connecting the all the hook-ups.

Then he remembered that the game store manager put two free games in there. He looked inside the box and pulled out two games in their covers. Mordecai read the game's titles; "Heavy Rain" and "The Walking Dead". "Hmm…they are both game of the year edition, so cool!" Mordecai laughed. Mordecai connected the controllers to the PS3 and put them down, he walked back upstairs to his and Rigby's room.

Mordecai kneeled next to the bed and woke up Rigby slowly. "Heyyyyy Rigbone…." Mordecai said, shaking his friend awake. "Dude….ten…more…minutes…" Rigby replied, pushing Mordecai away. "Rigby, there's cake." Mordecai said. "CAKE!? WHERE'S THE CAKE!?" Rigby abruptly awoke.

"I knew that would work." Mordecai laughed. "No cake?" Rigby sighed. "No, but since it's your birthday, I bought you something nice." Mordecai smiled. "Really?" Rigby replied, smiling. "Come down and I'll show you." Mordecai replied, bringing his friend down the stairs. Rigby noticed that Mordecai had unplugged the old gaming system and noticed a PS3 on the ground. "Holy crap! A PlayStation three!? Cool!" Rigby ran over to the PS3 and looked at it. "So modern…" Rigby smiled.

"Do you like it?" Mordecai asked. "You know I do!" Rigby laughed. Rigby ran to Mordecai and jumped so he could reach his face and gave a large kiss on Mordecai's beak. "Oh…Rigby…ha, ha…" Mordecai blushed. "Save it, let's play!" Rigby smiled. "Did you get any two player games?" Rigby asked. "No, just one player, give them a try!" Mordecai smiled.

"I'm told Heavy Rain and Walking Dead are good games." Mordecai walked over and joined his friend on the couch. "Well let's try them!" Rigby smiled, looking at Mordecai again. "Thank you, Mordecai." Rigby thanked, giving his friend a smile, before kissing Mordecai for at least 15 seconds. "These kisses Rigby, they're too much." Mordecai blushed again. "So I AM a great kisser!" Rigby laughed. "Oh yes you are." Mordecai smiled.

"Mordecai…" Rigby began. "Yes?" Mordecai asked. "Thank you, for not being angry." Rigby smiled. "Dude, I've had a crush on you since we started high School." Mordecai laughed. "Wow, I didn't know I was so popular!" Rigby joked with Mordecai. Just as that sentence finished, the rest of the park workers came through the door and walked over to the two men.

"Hey guys! I heard that you got together!" Benson smiled. "Yeah…is that okay?" Rigby asked. "Of course! As long as you guys don't do you're…thing…during park working time, then I'm fine with it." Benson smiled, putting his hand on Rigby's shoulder. "I knew you two…dudes would get together." Muscle Man smiled. "Sure you did, Muscle Man." HFG replied, chuckling a bit, giving his friend a high-five.

"Congratulations guys!" Skips smiled. "Oh! I just love it when two people who love each other get together!" Pops laughed. "Well, thank you for the support guys." Mordecai smiled. When everyone except Mordecai and Rigby left the room Rigby used this opportunity to talk to him. "Mordecai…" Rigby asked. "Yes, Rigby?" Mordecai asked, putting a hand around his shoulder. "I…I love you." Rigby blushed. "I love you too Rigby." Mordecai replied. Mordecai hugged Rigby tightly and said; "Now that we're not keeping secrets from each other…I have an important question to ask you." "Yes?" Rigby asked. "Will you do me the honour of coming to the arcade with me?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah-Yuh!" Rigby exclaimed, holding Mordecai's hand and bringing him to the door.

As Mordecai drove the cart off with Rigby, Benson looked from the kitchen window and muttered; "Even though I didn't expect those two to get together, those two were made for each other." And he was right, friends from the start, lovers till the end.

THE END


End file.
